Wicked Games
by acrossthegalaxies
Summary: Stripper AU! Tamaki is a young stripper at a local strip club named Ouran, and he happens to catch the eye of well known business man, Kyoya Ootori. What happens when these two cross paths? Will sparks fly or will they fall for each other in the end.


It's a cool evening. The trees are still and the air smells sweet, with scents of tangy fresh wild roses. Two feet clad in a pair of jogging shoes slowly bounce down a cobblestone road aligned with closely fitted apartments. The sun is setting, but still fairly high in the bright orange and pink sky. It's nearly six fifty-five, and the street lights will be turned on soon, as will the fluorescent lights of bars and strip clubs. Two piercing violet eyes fall down to glimpse at the relatively fast ticking watch strapped around a pale wrist.

"I'm going to be late. I can't be late." Without another word, the lanky figure took off in an instant, and was sprinting down the street. After seven minutes of furious running, the young man finally reached his destination. His delicate hand pushed open a large rusting metal door and was greeted with a warm scent of gentle perfumes. He glanced down at his wrist watch again and saw that the clock read six o'three.

He threw his backpack into a dressing room and immediately started stripping off his clothes hustling around behind the dark curtain, another figure snuck up beside the dressing room and knocked on the black coated wood.

"Pssst, Tamaki. Is that you?" Recognizing the voice, Tamaki hummed as he fixed the empty tool belt on his hips so it hung at an angle.

"Yeah, I know I'm late. I'm just hoping I don't get in trouble, Haruhi." Leaning down to fix the straps to his heels, the tall male stepped out from behind the curtain and made his way to the vanity and began to fix his make up.

"Don't worry about that, I clocked you in. Now, hurry up, the boss is coming!" He looked up to see the petite girl was dressed in overalls, work boots, and an yellow bandana covering her head. Tamaki fixed his eye liner and applied his favorite lipgloss.

"You're a life saver you know that!" The male stood and went to give the petite girl a bone crushing hug, just as someone had cleared their throat.

"Suoh, I trust your stomach virus has cleared up?" Letting go of Haruhi, Tamaki stood up straight frowned for a split second before smiling.

"Yes sir, I mean Ranka."

"Good we can't have our best dancer yet getting the runs on us now can we!? Besides, we have very important people tonight, now go give them the best show of their life!" Ranka pulled Tamaki by his wrist, and to the curtains, with a bright smile he left Tamaki to go back to the dressing rooms.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Ranka pulled Haruhi in by her head, raking his fingers through the short chocolate locks before stepping back to examine her.

"No papa, I'm fine. Now, I have to go."

"No! My darling Haruhi will stay with daddy for the rest of the night! I don't want those nasty men touching someone so innocent and sweet!" Ranka pulled Haruhi into another hug, the petite brunette couldn't put up much of a fight seeing her father was much stronger than her.

"If you don't want nasty men touching me then why do you have me working at a strip club. Now, you're making a big deal out of this. I have to go serve drinks now."

* * *

Tamaki took a deep breath as he fixed his ear plugs, the music becoming a dull thumping, he looked up to see a ginger walking past the curtains, rubbing his sore muscles.

"I have some pain killers in my bag if you need them Kaoru." The ginger looked up with a small smile, he looked to see the Tamaki musing his hair to give him the appearance of just having sex.

"Thanks, good luck Tono." He saw the ginger jog off to the back, and steadied his breathing. They had important people tonight, and he would give them the show of their life.

* * *

Kyoya Ootori, a young business owner, around the age of 23 looked around the club, not even understanding why he was here in the first place. But then he remembered, a co-worker of his had this planned out a while back. So here he sat at the bar, watching waiters of all sorts walk around in barely anything next to nothing, he could see a dancer on stage, their song was coming to an end.

"Come on Kyoya, loosen up a bit! That's why you're here tonight, besides you might take someone home tonight." A blonde haired woman elbowed the young business man in his side, and she saw he didn't budge a bit.

"No thank you, Miss Hoshakuji." The blonde frowned and poked Kyoya in the cheek.

"I told you, just call me Renge." Arms crossed over her chest, she quickly dropped her demeanor when she saw a petite girl walk by with a tray in hand.

"Where's the fun in that." Kyoya was about to get up and bid everyone a goodnight, until the lights dimmed.

_**"Ladies and gentlemen with the greatest of pleasures, I announce to you. The best of the best, the king of kings, Tono!"**_

The club went stupid, and Kyoya rubbed his temples as an oncoming migraine made its appearance. He was really ready to call it a night until the lights on stage lit up one being. He froze, he felt his throat lock up. What the hell was going on? This being, because no human strutted on stage practically oozing the definition of sex, and innocence rolled into one. He had sex hair, pale skin, a smile that could sent a saint to hell.

He wore a cream see through shirt and black leather shorts that hugged his ass giving them more definition and a white mask that covered his face except his mouth and chin. But the thing that caught him was the blond hair and violet eyes, there was no way in hell this person was Japanese.

"Looks like little blondie has caught the infamous Kyoya Ootori's attention." Renge teased, a drink in hand, her cheeks having a light pink tinge to them. Kyoya looked at her out the corner of his eye, and pushed his glasses up.

The beat started and the voice of The Weeknd filled the club as he began moving.

_I left my girl back home_

_I don't love her no more_

_And she'll never fucking no that_

_These fucking eyes that I'm staring at_

Tamaki made his way to the pole in the middle of the long, lit up stage, all attention was on him. He jumped, wrapping a long slender leg around the pole. He slid his curved body down it slowly, in a seductive manner, earning him glorious applause that boosted his heart beat.

_Let me see that ass_

_Look at all this cash_

_And I emptied out my cards too_

_Now I'm fucking leaning on that_.

Tamaki walked around the pole, hips swaying, making sure his footsteps were precise. He wrapped his hand around the cool, thin metal, circling around it before smoothly wrapping a leg around it, he felt the cool metal on his bare skin of his legs and spun down. Before reaching the the bottom, he extended both of his legs toward the ground, he put both feet onto the ground so the pole was between his legs.

_Bring your love baby, I could bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs baby, I could bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here_

_I got my scars right here_

Tamaki rolled his hips in a provocative motion, throwing his head back and bit his lip. This left people in the club throwing dollar bills left and right, screaming for more.

Kyoya couldn't take his eyes off of the blond moving on stage, he suddenly found himself wanting the blond. He wanted to kiss those pretty pink lips until they were bruised, mar the pale skin with marks of his own, and feel those long legs wrap around his waist as he listened to the blond scream his name in ecstasy.

_Bring the cups baby, I could bring the drink_

_Bring your body baby, I could bring you fame_

_And that's the motherfucking words too_

_So let me motherfucking love you._

He watched as the blond flashed the sexiest grin, to grab their attention before using both hands to grab the bottom of the pole and stretch across the length of the pole while he was upside down, his legs wrapping around the top of the pole.

_Listen ma' I'll give you all I got_

_Get me off of this_

_I need confidence in myself_

_Listen ma' I'll give you all of me_

_Give me all of it_

_I need all of it to myself._

Allowing his legs to support him, Tamaki put both arms down on the ground, where he stretched them, as if reaching for the people in the crowd. He could feel the shirt sneaking up.

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight_

_Only for the night_

_Even though you don't love me_

* * *

Kyoya looked to see Renge was blatantly flirting with the girl from earlier and rolled his eyes at her antics, whatever she did was her business and not his. His aattention turned when he heard the group of people screaming in delight, the shirt had ridden all the way up revealing the part of the blond's pale but toned stomach and chest. He looked up to see a steady blush creeping to the blond's cheeks, and at the moment their eyes locked.

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you what I need_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Even though you don't love me_

* * *

Tamaki felt his cheeks heating up, he began to look around until the attention of someone caught his eye, and in an instant, locked eyes. He felt his heart speed up and his cheeks heat up even more, this person had their eyes on him.

_Let me see you dance_

_I love to watch you dance_

_Take you down another level_

_Get you dancing with the devil_

When he was on stage, people only looked at him with lust. When he was serving people, they only looked at him as prey. Not before, has anyone looked at him like this, like they looking at him, and not just his body.

_Take a shot of this_

_But I'm warning you_

_I'm on that shit you can't smell baby_

_So put down your perfume_

Tamaki reluctantly ignored the look and continued his routine, trying not to lose concentration. He slid down the pole, his crotch against the metal, and he landed on his elbows, pushing off the ground, allowing him to spin upright to the ground, chest to the crowd.

* * *

_Bring your love baby, I could bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs baby, I could bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here_

_I got my scars right here._

Kyoya clenched his jaw, normally he would have great self control, but with the blond on stage tonight and ignoring the carnal desire of anothers body for so long had him with a raging hard on.

_Bring the cups baby, I could bring the drink_

_Bring your body baby, I could bring you fame_

_And that's my motherfucking words too_

_So let me motherfucking love you._

He heard Renge giggle, and much to his annoyance the song was coming to an end and he was left to deal with an intoxicated blonde, the blond on stage was now walking off, and he could've sworn a wink was sent his way, and the only thing on his mind was

"Fuck."

* * *

A/N: I own nothing, Bisco Hatori own Ouran High School Host Club. I don't own this song either. Here's the link because this is not the full song. watch?v=O1OTWCd40bc


End file.
